Credit cards have long provided card holders with a convenient payment option at a majority of merchants. Credit cards include unique information that links the card to a card holder's account with a financial institution (e.g., a bank or a non-bank card issuer). For example, in the case of a traditional credit card, the account may comprise an amount of credit available to the card holder, or in the case of a debit card, the account may comprise a checking or savings account that belongs to the card holder. Credit cards typically include the card holder's name, the account number, an expiration date, and a card security code (CSC) (alternatively referred to as a card verification value (CVV) or card verification code (CVC)) printed or embossed on the physical card.
Credit cards may also include a magnetic stripe or an integrated circuit (IC) that is attached to the physical card and encoded with the unique information. In the case of a chip-enabled card, the IC embedded on the card may be configured to store additional information and/or perform processing tasks that exceed the capabilities of a magnetic stripe. For example, a single chip-enabled card may be programmed with multiple financial account credentials, insurance information, and personal identification information. In other examples, these chip-enabled cards transmit data via one or more antennas embedded on the card. For example, the chip-enabled cards may transmit data via a short-range antenna or a long-range antenna on the card.